Ruki to Ryo
by Lillian Hirahara
Summary: Ruki camina absorta en sus pensamientos mientras alguien la sigue. Ryuki. Oneshot. Basado en el track del mismo nombre del drama CD de Tamers. Publicado con permiso de la autora: NeoRuki X.


Bueno, curiosamente el primer fic que me aparecerá como publicado no es mio, sólo fui Beta Reader... Publicación provisional en lo que la autora crea la suya ^^U

Autora: NeoRuki_X

_Han pasado 2 meses desde la batalla contra del D-Reaper madre, todos los digimon regresaron al digimundo después de esa pelea y pareciera que fue ayer cuando Ruki vio a Renamon por primera vez…_

Es un día nublado, Ruki va caminando con audífonos atrapada en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía.

—¡Ruki! –decía aquel chico de piel morena al que ella decía odiar tanto.

—¿Ryo, que haces? ¡¿Por qué me sigues?! –exclamaba Ruki bastante sorprendida al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada retadora.

—Lo siento... no era mi intención asustarte

—Con un "Lo siento" no te va a bastar Ryo –el moreno la mira con esos ojos de perrito regañado que cautivarían a cualquiera, pero Ruki desvía la mirada para no verlo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en evitarme?

—¡¡¿Que te importa, metiche?!! –Le grita mientras sale corriendo para perderlo de vista

—Ruki, espera... –El joven Akiyama baja la mirada con un sentimiento de tristeza y vacío en su corazón —Ruki...

Mientras tanto la reina digimon va corriendo a través de la calle cuando la lluvia empieza a caer en su rostro. Ante esto, vienen a sus recuerdos aquellos días en los que Renamon estaba a su lado.

~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

—_Ruki,la influencia que causó Vikaralmon está desapareciendo. Tenemos que hallar la entrada al digimundo lo antes posible_

−_Lo sé, Renamon_

−_No me gustaria dejarte ir, es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase algo malo._

_En ese momento, y sin previo aviso, entra la abuela de Ruki._

−_¡¡ABUELA!! −Renamon trata de esconderse pero sin ningún resultado._

−_Espera por favor… −dice la abuela de Ruki después de reírse un poco ante la reacción de la Digimon −Siempre supe que se aparecería algo raro en esta casa, hasta parece casa encantada._

−_¿Ya sabías que Renamon andaba por aquí?_

−_Antes pensaba diferente y pensaba que la diosa Zorra era la protectora de mi nieta Ruki, pero veo que no es así._

−_Mi nombre es Renamon, me disculpo por haber estado tanto tiempo en su casa sin avisarle._

−_Que figura tan esplendorosa tienes −le sonríe a Renamon para después voltear a ver a su nieta._

−_Ruki, Renamon hace todo lo posible para protegerte, ¿No es así?_

−_Prometo proteger a Ruki, aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi propia vida…_

~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Alguien de cabello castaño y ojos azules interrumpe los pensamientos de la pelirroja abruptamente.

−Al fin te encontré −Ryo toma el hombro de Ruki causando que ésta se sonroje.

−¡¡¡IDIOTA!!! ¡¿Por qué me seguiste?!

−Es una buena pregunta. Te seguí porque tengo dos cosas importantes que decirte –el chico le sonríe son su clásica pose de chico guapo.

−Está bien. ¿Qué me tienes que decir? −Ruki puso una cara de aburrimiento idéntica a cuando tiene que hablar con Kenta o Hirokazu.

−Henry me envió un correo. Me dijo que su padre ha hecho algo para que nos podamos comunicar con en digimundo, es quiere decir que podremos contactar con nuestros digimons.

La pelirroja se sintió feliz y nostálgica al mismo tiempo.

−Renamon… ¿Y qué es la "otra" cosa que tienes que decirme?

−Me gustas Ruki. Y no te hagas, también te gusto. −pone una cara tierna con el afán de convencerla.

−¡¿Qué rayos…?! Eso no es… −se pone nerviosa y se sonroja. −Pero… es que… ¡¡ESCÚCHAME!!

−Te escucho −dice el castaño mientras se acerca y la abraza.

−Está bien.... ¡¡¡ME GUSTAS!!! Es mi orgullo el que me lo impedía, idiota. −la tamer se puso tan roja que incluso parecía un color antinatural.

−¿Orgullo? No me digas que… el juego de cartas digimon ¿Verdad? Pero si yo no te derrote para humillarte, solo quería conocerte mejor; hasta que fui al digimundo y me olvidé de ti sin darme cuenta de ello. Pero el verte de nuevo me hizo recordar la primera impresión que me diste.

−¿Que impresión te di? −pregunta Ruki arqueando la ceja.

−Que eres muy bonita e inteligente −la abraza con más fuerza y ternura mientras la lluvia los moja.

−Nee, Ruki-chan ¿Te puedo dar un beso? −el chico endulza su voz mientras le susurra al oído.

La tamer lo duda un poco, es decir, lo piensa por 10 minutos… Y cuando al fin se decide se pone aun más roja (si eso es posible).

−Está bien…

Ryo sin dudar más tiempo del que Ruki perdió, le da un tierno beso mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo a su alrededor. Pero no les importa, al fin están juntos…


End file.
